leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Shin the Destroyer
Summary Story Shin was once a mortal man, a philanthropist who valued life among other things. This was put to the test when Kai, the God of Destruction, visited his home world to destroy it; unwilling to watch his planet perish, he pleaded with the destroyer of worlds. His words fell on deaf ears. Though he fought him with all his might, Kai won with ease; having recognized Shin's desperate attempts to save his world, Kai offered him an ultimatum. Offering him a chalice of his sacred blood as a sign of their agreement, he agreed he would spare Shin's planet if he sacrificed 500,000 mortals by the time he came back in 100 years; if he was even one short, the planet would be decimated. Though he hesitated at first, he did drink from the chalice and endured the excruciating pain that ensued for 40 days; when it ended, he was no longer a mortal man. The divine energy coursing through his body was proof that he had become a god; he found himself among his patron deities who spent the coming years training him to master his new powers. After 15 years, he assaulted his first 4 cities, meeting his quota before his master returned; though he could easily accomplish this task, it would always weigh heavily upon his heart. This would go on for over 100,000 years and even now he seeks out highly populated cities to vaporize so that the rest of his world may live. Personality Shin is an aloof deity, this is due to his job as a destroyer god. He is also quite depressed as he must take life to save it; this conflicts with his ideals and his very nature. This has whole ordeal with being a destroyer god has him stressed as he is uncertain how long it will take before Kai, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, dissolve their deal and destroy his planet anyway. He's an honest and fair individual who values life and freedom, despite his role in preserving cosmic balance. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A ''' '''Name: Shin Origin: Arcane Chronicles Gender: male Age: 100,000+ Classification: deity Powers and Abilities: ''' * '''Destroyer God: Shin is a transcendent being, existing in a state free from the constraints of the material world and can act independently of it. Physically, spiritually, and mentally beyond all forms of harm or influence (outside of other beings of similar status), he possesses powers that are supernatural to outside viewers. While he can enter into the material universe, his true being is outside existence and thus independent of everything that happens to his manifested/avatar form. ** Godly Condition: As a god, he of course possesses a godlike physiology and power; exhibiting supreme levels of strength, speed, durability, and senses. He can hear prayers across astronomical distances, see anything across time and space, work miracles, and grow stronger through various styles of worship. ** Ether Manipulation: Shin is capable of absorbing, generating, and manipulate ether, the all-encompassing divine energy of the multiverse; as ether exists in all things, he has the ability to shape-shift, amplify physical attributes, fly, heal injuries, resurrect the dead, project energy constructs, and so on. Shin can even warp reality to some effect, controlling the various forces of the universe. He also has control over transcendent elements like holy fire. ** Immortality: As he exists beyond the concept of life and death, Shin cannot die. Even if something could kill him, which is already unlikely, he can simply resurrect himself. ** Sanctification: Shin can bless objects and substances, giving them holy properties. ** Divine Dominion: Shin holds dominion over destruction, second only to Kai himself; meaning he has the ability to erase anything from existence, if only to a lesser extent. These can range from concepts such as order, chaos, life, death, and so on, to other deities. ** Space-time Lock: As an apexin, Shin is immune to the effects of space-time manipulation. * Martial Arts: Shin has intuitive knowledge of all styles of martial arts, but favors Aikido, Karate, and Tae Kwon Do. As a deity he is also a practitioner of the Tenoken, heaven fist, a martial arts style practiced by divine beings. Attack Potency: Higher Dimensional Level '(As an apexin, he is a higher-dimensional life form, as such he can easily pull off feats of this caliber.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(he can move well beyond the speed of light and can keep up with other gods who can move so fast they can even travel through time) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(he can force open 4-D doorways) 'Striking Strength: Universal+ '(he can hit with the force of the Big Bang) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(can tank hits from Kai who has destroyed the universe several times before) 'Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant 'Standard Equipment: '''he can warp reality to give him any item he desires 'Intelligence: Nigh-omniscience '(Shin can link his mind with the universe and draw knowledge from that cosmic level awareness; the less focus he has, the weaker the link is) '''Weaknesses: ' * Divine Weaponry/Negation/Slayer can hinder or even kill him * Divine Siphoning can rob him of his godly status, making him mortal * Ether levels can increase infinitely but always have a finite amount used * Stronger deities can resist or completely negate his techniques * Nether can counter ether * Invulnerability and certain types of barriers can negate Smite 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * Judgement Extinction: Shin materializes a plethora of meteors in the upper atmosphere and flings them towards the ground; useful for mass destruction. Their size, number, and the speed at which they fall differs depending on the situation. * Divine Intervention: A barrier of ether that negates incoming attacks; the shape, size, and number of barriers used depend on circumstances. * Majestic Rays: A beam of ethereal light is fired at the target. This heavenly laser is fired at light speed. Its size and speed can be altered depending on certain factors. * Absolute Storm: Ether takes the form of lightning and strikes one or more targets. * Heavenly Gatling: Shin fires off a volley of ether blasts at one or more targets. * Smite: A nigh-unstoppable one-hit kill technique. Even deities can be slain by it. Feats * Survived excruciating pain caused by Kai's blood for 40 days, Kai being a god who is the embodiment of destruction * Became a deity at age of 28 * Trained with the gods of his world for 15 years * Destroyed around 200 cities * Fought Kai * Learned 60 martial arts in a week * Slayed over 10,000,000 umas(creatures composed of nether, some circles refer to them as demons) * Stopped and reopened a closing portal * Withstood a barrage of ether and nether blasts * One shot a continent sized uma * Dodged billions of attacks moving massively faster than light * Flew across his planet, which is three times the size of Earth, in a yottasecond Category:Original Character Category:God/Godlike Category:Sir-duke01 Category:Energy User Category:Regeneration User Category:Magic Category:Martial Artist Category:Cosmic powers